Entranced
by Leoholic99
Summary: In a perfect world you would have everything you desired but this is not a perfect world. It was a world full of heartache and unsatisfied desires. It was a world where just as you got what you wanted it was snatched away from you in a cruel twist of fate. This is just a story about how a girl comes to love Leo. It's kind of Au, vixx doesnt exist. Story is way better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

In a perfect world you would have everything you desired but this is not a perfect world. It was a world full of heartache and unsatisfied desires. It was a world where just as you got what you wanted it was snatched away from you in a cruel twist of fate. This may not be a happy story but it is mine. If you cannot handle a perfect love ruined by fatal circumstances I suggest you leave before you become too started, as all relationships do, with a meeting. When I first saw him I could not believe eyes. I didn't know someone so perfect could exist. I was at my local coffee shop when he walked in. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome. He looked like the type of man my parents would not want me to take home for dinner. With his ebony black hair and equally dark eyes, he had high cheek bones and alabaster skin creating the perfect contrast. He wore a leather jacket and carried a stark black motorcycle helmet. He walked with a confidence that most men spent their whole life looking for and never found. He was a mystery to me and I loved mysteries. I could not keep my eyes off of him, as he went to order his drink I was shocked by his voice, I expected something deep and masculine, but what I got was something soft and melodious. It was as beautiful as he was. I finished my coffee and left, but even after I left I could not stop thinking of him. As I was walking to my apartment something felt off. I heard the patter of footsteps behind . Paranoia overtook me as I saw a figure dressed in all black with my peripheral vision. Thinking it was a good idea I ducked into an approaching alley hoping the strange figure would not follow me. I hid behind the trash can, hoping against hope the person did not follow me, but with my luck who knew. The stranger, now identifiable as a man came into the alley and I knew it was no coincidence. Upon closer inspection the man that followed me into the alley was quite attractive. He had pure white hair, like snow, and tan skin. He looked right at me with narrow brown eyes and smirked. He walked faster towards me and that's when I started to get scared. I was cornered, and the look the alluring stranger was giving me told me all I needed to know of his intentions, and they were not pure. The man grabbed my arm and yanked me up, then he proceeded to push me against the wall. His arms were impenetrable gates that I could not break free of. I did not know what to do all I could think about was what was bound to happen if I did nothing. "Bet you wish you did not go into the alley now," the stranger said with a deep, rich voice. Suddenly he was ripped off of me before I could scream for help. "What the hell Leo! I was just trying to have some fun,"the white haired man exclaimed. "Really Ravi you can't keep it in your damn pants for five minutes,"the new man said. I ended up falling to the floor without the support of my attacker's arms and as I looked up I recognized my savior, Leo, as the guy from the coffee shop. Even though both men were ridiculously attractive I knew it could not be good that these two knew each other so I booked it out of the alley finally regaining my ability to move. I ran the rest of the way to my apartment, as I got there I saw a moving van out front. I paid it no mind because I was to distracted by what almost happened in the alley. I sat on my couch remembering the helplessness I felt and the way the strange man, Ravi, looked at me like I was a piece of meat. A shudder ran down my spine at the thought of what almost happened and in some sick twisted way I wished it had. As I lay on my couch I began to imagine his possessive touch and what would had happened if Leo had not came. Would I have enjoyed it? No he was going to molest me but….the way he looked at me….There was a knock on my door suddenly interrupting me from my dirty thoughts on the white haired stranger. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I forgot to check the peephole before opening the door and boy did I wish I did. On the other side of the door was my almost rapist, without a shirt on showing off his chiseled abs. He looked shocked as he turned around and realized it was me. I slammed the door and yelled,"If you don't leave I'm going to call the police!"

"Wait, wait, don't call the cops, I wasn't trying to molest you!"

"Yeah right, I saw the look in your eyes."  
"Calm down."

"Calm Down! You just tried to rape me in an alley and you're telling me to calm down!"

"If you would listen I could explain."

"Fine explain."

"Open the door then."

"Umm No."

"..."

Thinking he was gone I opened the door to check. I saw him and tried to close the door, but he quickly put his foot in the way and I was unable to close it. I looked him up and down, admiring the shirtless view of his carefully sculpted abs, I swallowed hard and tried to breathe correctly.

"Are you going you explain or just stand there?!"

As I ask that question my savior steps out from around the corner looking every bit as attractive as I remembered. He bluntly ignored me as he grabbed Ravi's arm and dragged him to the apartment next door to yours. That's when I remembered the moving van.

Leo Pov

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ravi,we are not moving again so try to control yourself," I say with an irritated look.

"I wasn't going to do anything I swear,"Ravi stated.

"If we have to move one more time, you won't have to worry about N because I'll kill you myself," I started with a growl.

I am really getting tired of Ravi's shit, if he was not my cousin I would have killed him a long time ago. I recognized the girl next door as the girl that Ravi almost molested and decided to go and apologize.

When I reached apartment 405 I knocked. She did not answer after a minute so I knocked again thinking she did not hear. After another two minutes I was about to give up when I heard her run to the door and open it. She wore only a towel her long blonde hair wet and her innocent blue eyes were as wide as they could go. I tried to remain unfazed, but no one could deny she looked beautiful, especially since she was only wearing a towel.

Reader Pov

After the encounter I had this afternoon with the mysterious white haired man and his black haired counterpart I felt the need to shower to wipe away the impure thoughts and almost actions. While in the shower all I could think about was the man from the coffee shop, the rapist called him Leo, and how he blatantly ignored me. I thought of how soft his voice sounded as he ordered his coffee and how eloquent he looked while drinking it. As I start to shampoo my hair enjoying the smell of sweet pea and violet I heard a knock on my front door. I simply ignored it as I continued and tried to enjoy my shower. Then there was another knock and another. It was getting hard to ignore so I got out of the shower wrapped my favorite turquoise towel around my body and went to answer the damn door. I was shocked at the person standing on the other side, it was the person that has not left my mind since I saw him in the coffee shop. He looked chic and collected despite the fact that I was standing there in a towel. "Ummmm…..do you need something?" I asked innocently. He looked unfazed but had not answered my question after 30 seconds. He just stared at me with his deep dark eyes, I felt like he was peering into the inner depths of my soul. After a minute passed he still had not looked away from my eyes and by now I realized that his eyes were not black, but a very dark, piercing, blue. Once again they were like nothing I had ever seen before so I was entranced. Suddenly as if his realized the lack of talking he stated,"Sorry for the intrusion and for the bad timing, I just wanted to come and apologize for my cousins earlier transgression."

"I'd like to say it's okay, but it's really not he tried to molest me."

"But he didn't, can't you just let it slide. You won't have to worry I have Ravi under control,"he said the second sentence with such sincerity that you could not help but to believe him. When he said he had Ravi under control I felt like all of my breath was sucked from my body. Leo sounded so dominating when he said it.

"Okay….I won't press charges, just keep your cousin away from me," I said. He gave me a look that said he did not believe me, it may have been his "I don't trust you look", but damn did it make him look sexy. "Oh, I'm Y/n by the way….and you are?" I asked, but he did not answer me, he just gave me the same blank look that I received at first. He glared at me a little then he left, like I had asked the wrong question. Huh why won't he tell me his name, that was really weird. I closed the door and that's when I realized I was still in only a towel. I felt absolutely mortified. He had basically seen me naked and he acted like he didn't care. After the strange meeting with…..Damn it what was his name. Oh, my almost rapist said it was…..come on Y/n think…...Leo…..yeah that sounds right. After my meeting with Leo I went to finish my shower. It was getting late so I decided I was going to go to bed because I have work in the morning. Being the smart person I am I ended up reading fanfiction instead of sleeping. As I was reading I heard someone playing the piano through the walls it was beautiful as it lulled me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by my alarm in the morning, never a pleasant sound, no matter how many times I change the song I always get irritated when it goes off. I tossed the clock to the floor, needless to say I am not a morning person. I stumbled into my kitchen and made a cup of coffee, more creamer than anything and then started my playlist as I got ready for work. I slid on my black slacks and a gray top, then I proceeded to put on my favorite pair of converse, grabbed my keys and left. As I exited my apartment I heard someone playing the piano again, but this time it was followed by an angelic voice. I stopped in the middle of the hall completely forgetting where I was, who I was, and where I was going. I was to immersed in that heavenly voice. If you had asked me what my name was I wouldn't have been able to answer. The words I could make out were so sad.

 _Today, I have something to tell you_

 _Something I couldn't tell you before_

 _I was happy even though I didn't smile much_

 _It was at least a precious memory for me_

 _In case you grew far away, in case you disappeared_

 _I pretended not to see and closed my eyes_

 _You were in love with someone else_

 _But I just wanted you to stay by my side_

 _Day by day, you grew farther away_

 _Then you left but I still have things to say_

 _So I'm hotly calling out to you_

 _You were more beautiful than anyone else_

 _It hurts that I can't even hold you in my arms_

 _I'll be okay, I'll grow indifferent_

 _It'll just pass_

 _It's alright, because I love you more_

 _I knew from the beginning that it wasn't me_

 _Look at me_

 _Even sleeping and breathing is hard_

 _I won't ask anymore_

 _I won't hope anymore_

 _Thank you_

 _I won't forget anything_

 _I'll try getting over you day by day_

 _It'll be obvious, it'll hurt_

 _But still, thank you_

 _I'm waving goodbye to you_

 _Let's not cry again, let's not hold onto each other_

 _The more I tell myself that_

 _It hurts, it hurts_

I didn't recognize the song whoever wrote that must have had their heart torn out of their chest. Suddenly the music stopped and Leo exited his apartment. As he exited he pushed his hair back and I couldn't help but notice how his muscles tensed as he raised his arm to do so. He wore a white v-neck and brown cargo shorts with a pair of converse that matched my own, dark blue. He noticed me checking him out and just raised his perfect eyebrow. "Was that you playing? What song was that, it was beautiful."I stated with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know."he said as he starts to walk down the hall. I didn't want to seem like I was following him, but I had to go to work and there was only 1 elevator. I did what any person would do and I went to the elevator. The ride down was awkward I could feel Leo's irritation a mile away, but I didn't understand why he was so mad it was as if just my presence set him off. Great I've only seen this incredibly attractive guy twice and he already hates me. As soon as the door opened Leo ran out as if the building was on fire. What the hell did I do? I tried to forget about moody Leo on my way to work, but once again I found I could not stop thinking about him. Why was this man always on my mind? While I was pondering I accidentally walked past my office. I am the co-owner of a vet with the second most sought after veterinarian in California, Dr. Lee Hongbin. I backtracked and entered the clinic only to find it packed. "You're late again Y/n,"Dr. Lee stated.

"Sorry Hongbin you know how mornings are for me," I say while rubbing my head.

"That's Dr. Hongbin to you," he states with a smile.

Hongbin and I have known each other since we were born. Our mother's were best friends and were always together, they even got pregnant at the same time. Our birthdays are literally two days apart. Hongbin is older and he never let's me forget it. While he may be an asshole sometimes, he is the only man that I trust completely he knows everything about me and I know everything about him. About 2 years ago after we graduated from UCSB together we opened our own clinic. I loved my job I got to work with adorable animals and my best friend. The best part of my job though, is seeing the look of relief on an owner's face when they see that their pet is all better. I haven't lost a patient yet and I don't plan to anytime soon. They say that time flies when you're having fun and that's true because the next thing I know it's closing time and Hongbin and I are going to our favorite bar, Zutter. We went in and sat in the lounge I ordered a vodka sunrise while Hongbin got a bourbon on the rocks. After a couple drinks I told him about my encounter with Leo and Ravi, leaving out the almost rape part. I told him how I felt an irrational attraction to this perfect stranger. Hongbin got really quiet when I told him about this attraction, but I didn't pay to much attention to it. Hongbin was talking about something trivial when the door to the club opened and in walked Leo. It seemed like every time I saw him he got more attractive. He wore a black suit with italian dress shoes, put bluntly he looked like sex on a stick. He went up to the bartender and ordered a rusty nail and an irish car bomb. He downed the rusty nail and and went slow on the bomb. I had not heard a word Hongbin had said since Leo walked in. I finished my drink and walked up to the bar. "Hey can I get a sex on the beach," I asked the bartender pushing my boobs up seductively. I saw Leo look at me from the corner of his eye and schoff. Phase 1 get his attention success. I got my drink and went back to the booth Hongbin and I sat in. "What was that about?" Hongbin inquired.

"Nothing, don't worry about it….hey do you want to dance?"

"No."

"Come on Hongbinie just this once," I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he was toast. I pulled him onto the dance floor and began moving my hips in time with the music. I felt Hongbin's hands grip my hips, we were grinding in time to the music when I felt some familiar eyes fall upon me. I looked up and saw those piercing, dark blue eyes staring at me from across the room, I grinned at him seductively. He must have taken that as a challenge because he returned my look with an equally alluring smirk. Phase 2 make him jealous complete. Leo downed his drink and crossed the room in the shadows waiting for the right moment to pounce never breaking eye contact with me. "I'm going to the bathroom,"Hongbin stated. I was relieved when he said that, I kept time with the music still swaying my hips enticingly to the beat. Suddenly I felt rough hands grab my waist and that angelic voice whispered in my ear,"Sex on the beach huh?" It felt so right having his hands on my hips and his voice whispering seductively in my ear. He continued to grind on me, we were so close I could feel his chiseled abs press against my back and I could not help but wonder what he would taste like. He slid his hands up my body lightly cupping my breasts and then slid them back down to my hips. He then licked my neck and bit down sharply, not expecting this I moaned. I hoped that the music was to loud for him to hear it, but he started to chuckle against the curve of my neck which told me all I needed to know. He definitely heard because he bit down again this time harder. Then all of a sudden he was gone, his possessive grip on my hip recceeded and he left. I stood there taken aback, how could he just leave like that? I returned to the booth and sat down dejected. The waitress circled round and I ordered 4 shots of tequila, just something to take the edge off. I downed the shots in 15 seconds and when Hongbin returned I was thoroughly inebriated. "I go to the bathroom and this is what I come back to, really Y/n"

"He left me," I whined.

"Who left you?"

"Mr. tall, dark, and handsome! Leo the lion," I giggled incoherently.

"Okay I need to take you home."

"No one more drink."

"Y/n you've had enough."

"Hongbinie you're so mean,"I cried.

"Come on." Hongbin threw me over his broad shoulders and carried me out of the club. He carried me to his car and strapped me in,"Y/n where are the keys to your apartment?"

"There in my bag, Hongbinie since when have your shoulders been so broad?"

"What are you talking about, just sit still we are almost to your apartment." Hongbin parked his car and he came to the passenger side and lifted me out bridal style, he carried me to the elevator and set me down. We got in the elevator and went up to the 4th floor. He unlocked my door and followed me inside. I started stripping,"It's hot."

"No Y/n keep your clothes on." It was to late though he already got a flash of my blue lace bra and matching underwear as I continued to walk to my room."Y/n put your shirt back on, omo you're going to be so embarrassed when you remember this," Hongbin chuckled to himself. He followed me and tucked me in. "Alright Y/n I'm going to go home now."

"NO! You can't leave, cuddle with me."

"Y/n…"Hongbin said as if he was in pain.

"Please Hongbinie don't leave me."

"Ugh again with the puppy eyes like I could ever leave you,"he said as he removed his shirt. He then climbed under the covers with me and I fell asleep in his arms. "Why are you only like this when you're drunk, can't you see how much I love you?"


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm went off the next morning signally it was time to wake up, but I had this pounding in my head that would not stop. I buried my head in my pillow only to realize that my" pillow" was hard and warm. I opened my eyes and saw that I had been rubbing my cheek against Hongbin's chest. "AHHHHHHHHH," I screamed which only intensified my headache," please tell me you're wearing clothes, we didn't have sex right!?" Hongbin slowly opened his eyes and wiped the sleep from his eyes he then gave me his sweet smile," Do you remember anything from last night Y/n?"

"Last night….what happened last night…..we were at Zutter…..we had a couple of drinks….ugh my head….ok more than a couple. Wait why am I only in my underwear!?" Hongbin chuckled at my confusion. "You really don't remember Y/n,'Hongbin since when have your shoulder's been so big?', 'Hongbinie don't leave me cuddle with me instead' doesn't ring a bell?"Hongbin said. He giggled at the memories of last night.

"Hongbin please tell me what happened."

"Well you have half of it, we went to Zutter and had a couple of drinks, the couple of drinks turned into dancing and then I went to the bathroom and when I came back you had downed 10 shots of tequila and were mumbling about a man leaving you. I carried you to the car and brought you home, when we got to your apartment you started stripping which explains why you're in your underwear and you asked me to stay so I stayed. I'm gonna go make some coffee and get you some ibuprofen to help with that hangover, stay here." He returned with two pills and a huge cup of coffee." More creamer than coffee right?" I nod my head and wince because it is still pulsating with pain," Hey I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick." After Hongbin's explanation of last night the memories were slowly coming back to me, I remembered the parts that Hongbin was there for, but something was missing…..what can't I remember….ugh I'm never drinking tequila again. I danced with someone else, not just Hongbin, then I heard the enchanting sound of the piano playing thru the walls and I knew what or who the missing piece was. I had danced with Leo last night…..I had done maybe a little more than dance with Leo. I sat down on the couch and thought about what happened last night. How can a guy go from not even being able to be in an elevator with me to licking my neck like it was a lollipop, god damnit. As I was thinking I didn't notice Hongbin coming into the living room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Y/n earth to Y/n, you have been really distracted lately...so who's the Mr. tall dark and handsome you were talking about last night."

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, honestly I didn't even notice Hongbin came into my living room, so when I looked up and saw his body still slick with water I was caught off guard. He smelled like my shampoo and I found that mildly amusing, I mean it wasn't the first time Hongbin had slept over, but it was the first time I noticed him smelling funny. "Hongbin you smell like flowers," I giggled.

Hongbin blushed and stuttered. "Ok now it's my turn to shower then we can smell like flowers together."

Leo Pov

I was in my apartment where I had just finished setting up my piano, I felt at ease when I was playing, so to get my mind off of everything I decided to tickle the ivories. Around 2 Am Ravi came and told me to knock it off because he was trying to sleep and I just gave him my death glare and he walked away. I continued to play until 3 then I crashed. When I woke up I got dressed and immediately went back to my piano. I wanted to play a little before I had to go to work. I'm the Ceo of Rovix enterprise, we produce musical instruments and I can play everything we produce. As I played the piano I started to sing a song that I wrote, I was in a bad place when I wrote that song. I had discovered that my girlfriend of 3 years was cheating on me with my best friend, N. She was everything to me and N and I had been friends since childhood. It killed me when I walked in on them in the act. After that day I swore to myself I would never love someone again, whether it be a best friend or a lover. I would build up walls and not let anyone in, never I repeat never would I let myself be hurt. I finished playing the song and realized what time it was, shit I'm late for work. I rushed out my apartment only to see the next door neighbor standing there looking entranced. She looked really good, standing there with such an innocent look on her face. "Was that you playing? What song was that, it was beautiful," she said with a smile, god her smile was dazzling. No Leo snap out of it, you can't let this girl in just because she is cute, you don't want a repeat of last time. "Wouldn't you like to know." I said and practically ran to the elevator hoping she wouldn't follow me. Just as the elevator was about to go down she jumped in. I glared at her and she shrunk in the corner. When we got down to ground level I sprinted out of the building and onto my motorcycle, desperate to get away. I got to work and boy did I love my job, I was in charge so I just had to finish the little paperwork I had and then I got to play whatever instrument I wanted all day. The day went by fast, before I knew it, it was time to go home. As I was driving to my apartment I saw a club called Zutter, it looked like it would be a good time so I went in to get a couple of drinks. I went to the bar and ordered my drinks a rusty nail and an Irish car bomb. I drank the rusty nail like it was nothing and took it slow on the other one. The next thing I knew my neighbor was at the bar ordering a drink, I could tell she was trying to get my attention with what she ordered and the way she was holding herself. "Hey can I get a sex on the beach," she said seductively. I saw her push her boobs up out of the corner of my eye and I scoffed. Saying she wanted the sex on the beach drink, did she really think I hadn't heard that one before? I watched her as she walked back to her booth, she was with another guy. Soon they started dancing and I couldn't help the growl that slipped from my lips and I watched them grind on each other. Suddenly she looked at me and gave me an alluring smile, I returned her look and accepted the challenge. I finished my Irish car bomb and crossed the club waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Her friend left and I grabbed her hips roughly. She continued to sway her hips in time to the music. I whispered enticingly in her ear," Sex on the beach huh?" I moved my hands up and down her curvaceous body until I cupped her breasts. She leaned her head against my chest leaving her neck open to me and couldn't resist so I licked her porcelain skin and then bit down. She moaned quite loudly, I chuckled against her neck and bit down again this time harder. I decided I definitely won this battle and left her wanting more. I exited the club and drove home, I went into my apartment and laid on my bed feeling accomplished.

Hongbin Pov

Y/n and I had been friends and nothing but friends since we were born. During our senior of high school I realized that I did not want to just be friends. Before I came to this realization I had had other girlfriends and all of them were the same. I could never connect with them on the level on which I connected with Y/n, and believe me I tried. She chose to become a vet so I followed her footsteps so we would always be together. I realized after dozens of failed relationships that she was the only one I wanted, but I did not want to ruin our friendship because I would rather have her love as a friend than lose her as a lover. She was everything I wanted in life in more. I would do anything to make her smile and seeing her cry felt like I was being stabbed in the chest, but seeing her date another man was even worse. So when I saw her dancing with a tall, strange man in the same spot she was dancing with me five minutes earlier I was heartbroken. I was to depressed to stop them so I just sat at the bar with my head down. When I saw that she had returned to the booth we were occupying, I took five minutes to calm down and walked over only to find a very drunk Y/n. I picked up one of the glasses and smelt tequila, boy was I in for a fun night….not. She started talking about the man leaving her and I tried to shut her down as soon as possible I couldn't handle talking about that right now. Y/n tried to order another drink, but I stopped her and threw her over my shoulder when she started to complain. As I strapped her into my car she said something I didn't expect,"Hongbinie since when have your shoulders been so broad?" Where did that even come from, I decided to just ignore it, she's drunk after all. We got to her apartment and I lifted her out of the car bridal style not trusting her to walk. He body molded perfectly with mine, it felt like she belonged there. As we approached the elevator I put her down, but once I did I felt kind of empty. I got the keys to her apartment and opened the door. Once I had shut the door Y/n started to walk to her room. In the middle of the living room she started stripping," It's hot," she whined. I tried to get her to put her clothes back on, but I already got a good view of her lacy*gulps*underwear and matching bra. I followed her to her room and tucked her in. "Alright Y/n I'm going to go home now." I said quietly.

"NO! You can't leave, cuddle with me," she said in the cutest way possible.

"Y/n…" I said painfully, I can't do this I thought.

"Please Hongbinie don't leave me," she begged, I can't leave her in this state.

"Ugh again with the puppy eyes like I could ever leave you," I said as I took off my shirt and crawled into bed with her. She curled up in my arms as if she had been there her whole life. She easily fell asleep and I was left pondering my situation."Why are you only like this when you're drunk, can't you see how much I love you?" I said as I began tearing up. The next morning I woke up before Y/n's alarm went off, she had her arms wrapped around me and her head buried in my chest. I'd never seen someone look so perfect while sleeping. Once again I could not help but feel like I belonged here and she belonged in my arms I wanted to stay like this forever, but I saw that it was 9:13 AM and Y/n's alarm goes off at 9:15 so I pretended to be asleep. Her alarm went off at 9:15 as I anticipated and she just nuzzled further into my chest trying to ignore the sound of tedious alarm, god I loved that alarm. I tried to keep my breathing even so she wouldn't know I was awake. When she realized she was nuzzling my abs she screamed," AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She's so cute when she freaks out I thought. "Please tell me you're wearing clothes, we didn't have sex right!?" She said in a hysterical voice. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at her," Do you remember anything from last night Y/n?" I said innocently, the look on her face told me she most definitely didn't.

"Last night….what happened last night…..we were at Zutter…..we had a couple of drinks….ugh my head….ok more than a couple. Wait why am I only in my underwear!?"

"You really don't remember Y/n,'Hongbin since when have your shoulder's been so big?', 'Hongbinie don't leave me cuddle with me instead' doesn't ring a bell?" I said with a slight chuckle, I loved seeing her confused.

"Hongbin please tell me what happened."

"Well you have half of it, we went to Zutter and had a couple of drinks, the couple of drinks turned into dancing and then I went to the bathroom and when I came back you had downed 10 shots of tequila and were mumbling about a man leaving you. I carried you to the car and brought you home, when we got to your apartment you started stripping which explains why you're in your underwear and you asked me to stay so I stayed. I'm gonna go make some coffee and get you some ibuprofen to help with that hangover, stay here." I left her bedroom and all of the memories from last night and her confusion made me laugh. Why did she have to be so cute, these emotions need to stop. I went into the kitchen and started to make the coffee, I grabbed some ibuprofen and set it on the counter next to her favorite mug, the one with the cats on it. When the coffee was finished I filled a little more than half the mug with hazelnut creamer, once again her favorite, and then filled the rest with coffee. I went back to her room and gave her a smile, "More creamer than coffee right?" Then I handed her the mug and the medicine and said," Hey I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick." She nodded her head and I was off. I grabbed a towel and as I got in the shower I realized I was out of my shampoo, god damnit all that's in here is Y/n's sweet pea and violet shampoo, Oh well hopefully no one will notice. I got out of the shower after I had finished and wrapped the towel around my waist. I then proceeded to walk to the living room where I found Y/n sitting on the couch with a dazed look on her face. "Y/n earth to Y/n, you have been really distracted lately...so who's the Mr. tall dark and handsome you were talking about last night." Ugh why did I ask that, I'm not ready for the answer I rather just pretend he doesn't exist and know that you'll be mine for a little while longer.

"Huh? What did you say? "she asked coming out of her daze to acknowledge me. Thank God she wasn't paying attention. "Hongbin you smell like flowers, "she smiled her perfect smile and giggled. I blushed and stuttered, omo she was killing me.

"Ok now it's my turn to shower then we can smell like flowers together, "she said giving me another perfect smile that left my heart racing. Jinja, why did it have to be her? I couldn't I have fallen for anyone else. I went back to the kitchen and poured myself a cup a coffee, to try to get me out of this state I out nothing in it, straight black coffee. It tasted disgusting, but it did its job, it got my mind off of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note_

 _Hey I haven't written any authors notes yet, but this is my first story and I really enjoy writing it, but if I don't have people reading it I feel like it is a waste of time...So if you like this story please favorite and review so I know that people are actually reading it. Also I have no set time for updates so it will be random, I have Ap tests and SATs to worry about right now so I can't guarantee weekly updates. Anyway enjoy the story and please favorite and review!_

Reader Pov

This is so awkward he's my neighbor and we practically had sex with our clothes on. Well now there's no hiding that I'm attracted to him. I thought about this situation on my way to the shower. When I got into my shower I saw that Hongbin had indeed used my shampoo, like half the fucking bottle. Oh well I thought. When I had finished my shower I walked into my room in my towel only to find Hongbin sitting on the edge of my bed,"Ummmmmm Hongbin can you go in another room I need to change." He looked up and realized his mistake, he started to blush and rushed past me out of the room, "Let me know when you're ready we can go to the clinic together, "he said softly as he past me. I got dressed to the sound of the piano through the walls, how was I supposed to focus on anything when someone so fascinating had moved in next door. He was bipolar or something, he went from not being able to withstand an elevator ride with me to grinding on me at Zutter, but that was part of his charm. I didn't want someone to be soft and sweet with me, I'm sick of being treated like a princess. I want rough and possessive, maybe a little mean. What am I supposed to do now? Do I pursue him or see what he does first? Ugh my head still hurts and thinking about this isn't helping. "Okay Hongbin I'm ready," I said while walking out of my room in a black pencil skirt with a dark blue lacy shirt I slid on a pair of black heels and we were out of my apartment. I tried to ignore the sound of the piano on my way to the elevator with Hongbin. Since we weren't opening the vet till 12 today, Hongbin and I decided to go to our favorite restaurant for breakfast. I ordered blueberry crepes while Hongbin ordered plain French toast with just powdered sugar on it. While we were waiting for our food we made small conversations about some of these things we had to do today. We didn't talk at all about what happened last night and I was happy because I did not want to think or talk about Leo. Our food came and I dug in. I didn't notice that I got some of the cream from my crepe on my lips until Hongbin said, "You got a little something there," and he reached over and wiped the cream off my face with his finger and then licked it. I looked at him and blushed, when did Hongbin get attractive I asked myself. The door to the diner opened and in walked Ken, he was another childhood friend of mine who I hadn't seen in forever, and Leo. Wait why was Leo with Ken."Y/n!,"Ken said excitedly,"I've missed you so much."He ran straight passed the waitress and immersed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ummmmm….Ken….I can't….breathe…."I said gasping for breathe.

"I'm sorry I just missed you so much,"He said looking like a sad puppy. God could anyone stay mad at him he's just so adorable. Leo slowly walked behind him, looking unsure of what to do. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a skin tight blue shirt that matched my own. As I was checking him out he looked at me and smirked, the same alluring smirk he had given me at the club the night before."I wanna catch up can we sit with you guys,"Ken asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure,"I said Hongbin gave me a look that said he was not happy about this. I don't know why, but Hongbin never really liked Ken. Oh well he'd get over it. We all sat at the booth, Leo slid over on my side and Ken slid into Hongbin's side. Hongbin looked so irritated and sent a death glare at Leo and I. Leo just returned the glare with one of his own. Ken as if sensing the tension tried to distract everyone by asking questions.

"So you and Leo look like you know each other care to explain,"Ken said with a smile.

"She's my neighbor,"Leo said quietly still glaring at Hongbin. Leo softly grabbed my knee under the table and I jolted up. He chuckled a low sexy chuckle. Ken was talking about his company and its partnership with Leo's company but I couldn't focus on making out the words not with Leo gliding his hand up and down my thigh. Then he pinched the inside of my thigh and I bit my lip to keep from making noises, I was not going to let him win this time and I would be absolutely motified if Hongbin and Ken realized what was going on. The waitress came back and took Ken and Leo's orders, I was almost finished with my meal when Leo looked at me out of the corner of his eye and chuckled,"You got a little something…"he leaned in and kissed me on the lips successfully removing the cream that was left there from my crepe. I didn't even try to get away, his lips felt like they were perfectly molded to fit my own. I had kissed dozens of guys, but it had never felt like this. "There,"he finished his sentence. When we finally broke the kiss Hongbin and Ken for that matter were looking at us like we were aliens. Ken was shocked, but Hongbin looked enraged. Ken turned to Hongbin and looked him in the eye,"Calm down, I know you don't want to cause a scene in here."

Hongbin pushed Ken out of the booth and stormed out. I saw him get in his car and drive away, I've never seen him that angry before.

Hongbin Pov

After I drank the cup of nasty black coffee I went to Y/n's room to grab my phone. I ended up sitting on her bed completely forgetting what I was doing and just staring at my phone screen. The next thing I knew Y/n was standing in front of me in nothing but a towel wrapped around her shapely body.,"Ummmmmm Hongbin can you go in another room I need to change."she said cutely. I blushed and tried to get out of the room as quickly as I could. Damn why did I sit in her room when I knew she was in the shower, I'm setting myself up for these I left the room I said,"Let me know when you're ready we can go to the clinic together." I went and sat on the couch in her living room. I just sat there and stared into space, I couldn't get the picture of her standing there in a towel out of my head."Okay Hongbin I'm ready,"she said as she walked into the living room, she was still in the process of putting on her shoes and as she bent over I had the perfect view of her….stop thinking like that I internally scold myself. Instead of headed over to the clinic we decided to stop for some breakfast first. This was our favorite restaurant, I'm fairly sure we have had everything on the menu at least twice. Y/n ordered blueberry crepes and I got plain french toast because sometimes in the morning I can't handle sweets and today was one of those mornings. We talked about what we were gonna do today while waiting for our food to arrive and I loved the way that even though she was hungover Y/n still talked animatedly and smiled. Our food came and Y/n dug in, I noticed that she had some cream on the corner of her mouth so I wiped it off and said,"You got a little something there," I couldn't resist so I licked the cream off my finger. The look she gave me was absolutely hilarious I had to try hard not to laugh, she looked starstruck. Y/n started to blush and I couldn't help but laugh a little, wait did she just blush. Then the moment was ruined the door to the diner opened and in walked Ken. The whole restaurant went quiet."Y/n!,"Ken said excitedly,"I've missed you so much." He immersed Y/n in a bone crushing hug, oh I hated him at this moment more than I have ever hated him. Then I saw who was behind him and my anger increased 10 fold. Behind Ken was the stranger that Y/n was dancing with at the club, he walked slowly behind Ken as if he didn't know how to approach or react to this situation. I just glared at him, I already hated this guy. Just as I was about to intervene Y/n said,"Ummmmm….Ken….I can't….breathe…." Ken let go and said, "I'm sorry I just missed you so much." I internally scoffed, Y/n and I had known Ken since middle school. Ken and I were the opposites of each other and while we did not say it out loud we both knew that neither of us were too fond of each other. I was serious, Ken was the class clown. I kept my feelings bottled up, Ken told everyone exactly what he was feeling. I did not talk much, Ken would never shut up. So to put it bluntly we were at opposite ends of the spectrum. The only thing that we had in common was our love for Y/n. That was the only thing that Ken was quiet about. The only thing that we truly shared was out hidden love for Y/n. Ken was my rival and I never forgot about it. We went through our highschool years vying for Y/n's attention. He was forced to give up when his family moved to Korea our senior year, but now apparently he was back. "I wanna catch up can we sit with you guys,"Ken said as I was remembering the past.

"Sure,"Y/n said. I directed my glare at her and she just brushed it off. I was forced to sit on the inside next to Ken, while the black haired stranger blocked Y/n in the booth. I glared at the man who had slid next to Y/n and he boldly returned mine with one of his own. "So you and Leo look like you know each other care to explain,"Ken stated to Y/n. "She's my neighbor,"Leo answered quietly still glaring at me. Why the hell is he glaring at me what gives him the right. After Leo said that I noticed a faint change in Y/n's facial expression and posture, but I couldn't place what was going on. Y/n continued to eat her breakfast while Ken and Leo ordered, I had lost my appetite. Y/n had gotten a little bit of cream on the corner of her lips and I wasn't the only one to notice because Leo leaned in saying,"You got a little something…"he kissed her full on and when he pulled back he finished his sentence,"there". I was beyond mad, did he really just do that, did he really just kiss Y/n right in front of everyone. I stood and almost flipped the table, but Ken grabbed my arm, looked me in the eye and said,"Calm down, I know you don't want to cause a scene in here." He was right I didn't want to make the scene any bigger than it was. I pushed past Ken, stormed out of the restaurant, and went straight to my car. I felt a little bad about leaving Y/n behind, but all I could worry about at the moment was trying to control my emotions. I was to angry at the moment to think rationally and I didn't trust my actions.I drove to the one place I knew would calm me down, the beach. Our town was relatively close to the beach so it was only like a 20 minute drive. When I arrived at the beach I simply parked my car and put my head on the steering wheel. Then I exited the car and took off my shoes and walked along the beach until I reached the shoreline. To me the ocean always had a calming effect so I sat down and let the view of the ocean do its job. All my troubles were seemingly washed away by the view.

Leo Pov

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, I jumped in the shower and when I got out I went straight to my piano and started playing. I don't think I could go a day without playing, this was my way of coping with the world, getting lost in the chords and progressions and playing until my fingers ached. As I was finishing playing I remembered that I had to meet with a childhood friend to discuss a business merger. I grabbed my keys and helmet and left the house I rode my motorcycle to the place I was supposed to meet Ken, my business partner/high school friend. I found him waiting in front of this diner that I had never been to. I waved at him and he smiled and ran up to me. Ken and I met our senior year of highschool and we went to the same college in Korea. He was my roommate and we became pretty good friends even though he was a little to happy all the time. We balanced each other out though because I never talked and he never shut up. Ken and I entered the restaurant, I was just staring into space following Ken when he came to abrupt stop. If my reflexes weren't so good I would have walked into his back. I looked up to see why he stopped when I saw Y/n sitting directly in his line of sight. Ken screamed her name and then ran over to her and crushed her in a hug. Damn I wish I was like that, I wonder what she would feel like in my arms. I looked at her table more closely and saw that she was with the same guy she was at the club with last night. I couldn't help the jealousy I felt brimming in my chest. This needs to stop, I can't fall again. I slowly walked over to where Ken was, Y/n and I made eye contact, I saw a faint blush dusting her cheeks and I smirked. Ken asked if we could join them, Y/n agreed of course and I slid in next to her before her friend had the chance. He glared at me, wow did he really think he could scare me I'm like the king of glares. I returned his glare full force. The table was silent for a little when Ken said directed at Y/n,"So you and Leo look like you know each other care to explain," I answered for her with"She's my neighbor." My hand lightly brushed her leg. It started as an accident, but I wanted to get a reaction out of her. When I lightly pinched her knee she jolted and I smirked.Y/n just kept eating her crepes trying not to react further, I found it hilarious. As she was eating she got some cream on the corner of her lips. I couldn't help it,"You got a little something,"I said as I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, effectively removing the cream. "There," I finished my sentence as I pulled back from the kiss. Y/n looked flustered, Ken looked shocked, and the guy next to Ken looked beyond pissed. He got up and left which caused me to smirk, that was not my goal, but him leaving certainly made things easier. As the guy left, Y/n looked as though she was going to follow but then thought better of it and decided to just stay sitting. She watched him as he went to his car and quickly drove away. She looked sad and I couldn't help but wonder if they were just friends.

"Well looks like I have to open the clinic by myself now…"Y/n stated dejectedly,"Since he stormed out I have to walk to work." she sighed.

"I'll give you a ride,"I said and she looked at me with those innocent blue eyes as if I had two heads. I looked at Ken and said,"I have to go, but I'll call you to arrange another meeting in regards to the business we still have to attend to."

"Leo shi why do you always speak to me so formally I've only known you since high school,"Ken stated with a depressed aura as he laid his head on the table,"You're really going to steal Y/n I barely even got to talk to her."

"I promise we will catch up later, I just have to go to work,"Y/n stated with a smile.

"Pinky swear,"Ken said holding out his pinky.

"Pinky swear,"Y/n said with a giggle, they connected pinkies and touched thumbs. I scoffed at them, Ken really did bring out the child in everyone. I was mildly irritated so grabbed Y/n's hand and went to the cash register.

 _End of chapter it's a little rough, but it will work ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

No copyright on the song that was cold at night written by Leo oppa, I love it but it's so sad . Anyway onto the story...

Reader Pov

Ken was so cute the way he made me pinky swear, but as I thought that a felt a cold hand grab onto mine and pull me to the cash register. As Leo and I got there I tried to pay for Hongbin and my food but Leo stopped me. He took care of the tab without saying a word and then walked out briskly. I followed, but I was short and he walks a lot faster than I do. He hopped on a black motorcycle and I was shocked at the sight. A small blush appeared on my cheeks as he looked up at me checking him out. He gave me a cocky smirk as he handed me his extra helmet. "What, are you scared?"he said sexily. This just made me blush harder as I quickly grabbed the helmet out of his hands and put it on to hide my embarrassment. "Hold on tight Angel," he said. Wait a minute, did he just call me angel!? Leo started the bike and I quickly grabbed onto his waist. As soon as my arms were around him the bike sped off. I was scared so I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter, which caused him to chuckle. We were so close together that I could feel his laugh reverberate through his body. I had to admit that being close to him felt right. His shirt was skin tight so I could see the outline of his broad shoulders, I had to fight the urge not to run my hands along them. Instead of doing what I wanted to do I removed my hands from Leo's waist and held my arms out enjoying the feeling of weightlessness that came with being on the motorcycle. We were going so fast that I forgot about everything except for the feeling of the wind and my body pressed against his. We arrived at the clinic and I was sad that the ride was over, Leo stopped the bike and took off his helmet, gently tousling his hair with his hands. I just stared at him completely forgetting about the helmet that was still on my head. He looked at me with his signature smirk, then he reached over and took the helmet off for me. Suddenly he said,"So who was that guy you were at the restaurant with?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just answer the question,"he said sounding aggravated.

"Why does it matter to you, you're just my neighbor,"I said with a huff.

Leo just looked at me, when he stared at me I felt like I was melting, it was like he could see into the depths of my soul. He looked at me like he knew my life story and in a sense I felt like I knew his as well. He broke eye contact first as he started walking to the door of the clinic with his helmet in hand. I hopped off the bike and went to unlock the door. As soon as the door was unlocked Leo went in and sat on the counter. He looked up at me and saw my shocked expression. I just ignored him, two could play the silent game if he wasn't going to talk then neither was I. I went to the back where we kept the cages that held the animals that were up for adoption. I fed the animals and when I turned around I ran straight into Leo's chest. I quickly fled the room, I had other things that I needed to do around the clinic, it would be hard enough to run this place with Hongbin here let alone having to deal with Leo all day. When I came back into the room I saw Leo leaned up against the kitten display petting my favorite orange tabby. He looked so adorable. He looked so happy the only thing I had ever seen even close to a smile on his face was that stupid smirk, but now he was full on smiling. Oh god, he had such a perfect smile, as if he sensed me there he turned around the smile still on his face. "Do you like cats?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really like cats."He said as he stared down at the kittens with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"I asked, he looked so sad I couldn't help but ask.

"I just miss my cat,"he stated.

"Well what happened to it?"

"Don't worry about it,"he said as he looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I could tell that that sadness was deeply rooted and at this point talking about it wouldn't help.

"You know those kittens are up for adoption, would you like one?"I asked. His eyes lit up and his vibrant smile returned. He hopped in the kitten pin like a child, this made me giggle. I left him there, since I figured he would be distracted for a while.

Leo Pov

I paid the tab and walked to my motorcycle. Y/n was trailing after me slowly but surely. I hopped on my motorcycle and put on my helmet, when I turned around the look on Y/n's face was priceless. She looked terrified, but excited. I asked if she was scared and she blushed and grabbed the helmet that I offered her. As she got on the bike I said,"Hold on tight Angel." Wait a minute did I just call her angel. Well she did look like one, with her blonde hair that framed her face perfectly and her ocean blue eyes. If I had to imagine what an angel would look like she is definitely what would come to my mind. I started the bike and rushed forward. Y/n's arms immediately latched onto my waist and I could feel her every curve as she pressed against my back. As I was coming up to the clinic I felt sad, soon I wouldn't be able to feel her warm form pressed against my back. I pulled over in front of the clinic and took off my helmet, when I turned to look at Y/n she was just staring at me not moving, so I reached over and pulled her helmet off of her head. A bright blush formed on her cheeks, she was so cute when she was flustered. "So who was that guy you were at the restaurant with?" I asked. I don't know why I asked, just seeing her blushing face reminded me of the restaurant

"Why?" she asked with a slight glare

"Just answer the question," I said sounding aggravated.

"Why does it matter to you, you're just my neighbor,"she said with a huff.

I didn't answer the her question because I didn't know the answer myself. Why do I care? It was a good question, I just stared at her as I tried to decipher what exactly I wanted from her. Why was she all that I thought about? If I went down the path I was contemplating would I ever be the same? Would she break my heart? Was I willing to take another chance? Would I let her break down the walls I built up with just a smile? As I broke eye contact with her I knew my answer. I hopped off my bike helmet in hands and went to the door of the clinic. She followed after me and opened the door to the clinic I went inside before her and sat on the counter. Y/n looked shell shocked and I had to try to stifle my laughter. But then the unthinkable happened she just walked past me completely ignoring my presence. Oh I see what's going on I thought to myself. She's using one of my tricks, return the silence with silence. She went to the back of the clinic and I silently followed. I stood in the frame of the door and watched her feed the animals. She looked so at peace, I left the door frame and was behind her when she turned around. Y/n crashed into my chest and then quickly fled the room. When she left I saw what type of animal she was feeding, it was a litter of kittens. They were so cute, a smile unknowingly came to my lips. They looked old enough to hold and since they were eating dry food I knew that I could touch them, so I picked out the one that immediately caught my eye. It was a fluffy orange tabby with bright green eyes. As soon as I touched the tabby it started purring. Looking at the orange tabby reminded me of my ex. When we were living together we had a cat just like this, she always complained that I loved the cat more than I loved her, but we both knew that that wasn't true. She was the one who did not know me well enough to see how much I loved her. She knew it wasn't in my nature to make bold declarations of love so she sought it elsewhere. It would have been better if she had broken it off with me first, but then again that wasn't in her nature either. I was just petting the kitten wallowing in the memories of my past relationship when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned and saw Y/n standing in the doorway that I was just in. "Do you like cats?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really like cats."I said as I stared down at the kitten I had in my arms. I had not realized it but the face I was making looked like I just found out someone died.

"What's wrong?"Y/n asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I just miss my cat,"I stated.

"Well what happened to it?"

"Don't worry about it,"I said as I looked up and gave her a sad smile. It still hurt to think of those memories let alone talk about them.

"You know those kittens are up for adoption, would you like one?"Y/n asked with a soft smile. I didn't give her a verbal answer, I just hopped in the pin with the rest of the kittens to decide which one I wanted to take home with me.

Reader Pov

Without Hongbin at the clinic with me it was a very busy day. I had to take care of my patients as well as his and all of his patients owners would constantly ask where is Dr. Lee. Needless to say the day was long and tiring. So long and tiring in fact that I forgot about Leo. When it was time to close the clinic I went into the back room only to find Leo asleep in the kitten pen with the whole litter of kittens on him. This sight brought a smile to my face, I have never seen Leo look so peaceful. This man went from incredibly sexy to adorable, it was nice seeing more than one side of him. Leo the sex god, Leo the animal lover, Leo the king of staring, and Leo the closet pianist/singer. I felt bad waking him up, but I really just wanted to go home, eat dinner, and collapse into my bed.

"Leo,"I said quietly,"Leo." I climbed into the kitten pen and shook his shoulder a little, the next thing I knew I was wrapped in his arms on the floor. I tried to escape his grasp, but his sleepy grip was to tight. I squirmed a little and then I was face to face with him. "Leo please wake up," I whined. Suddenly Leo opened his eyes and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Did I fall asleep," he asked with his arms still wrapped around me. The next thing I knew he rolled over and pinned me to the ground underneath him.

"Leo please let me up…." I said with a sigh. I didn't really want him to get off of me.

"I don't think you want up," he said with annoying smirk glued back on his face.

"Please," I said breathily.

"I'll let you up if you go to dinner with me,"he said as he leaned in, he was getting dangerously close to my face.

"Fine I'll go to dinner with you just let me up,"I said in an aggravated tone. I may have sounded mad, but I know somewhere not so deep down that this is what I wanted. Leo climbed off of me and then helped me up.

"So where are we going for dinner?"I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I locked up the clinic and by the time I was done Leo was on his motorcycle ready to go. I hopped on the motorcycle and he drove to the unknown destination. I know it seems weird, but for some reason I trusted Leo, we had barely met but I felt like I had known him forever. I loved the way I felt when we rode on his motorcycle, I loved having an excuse to hold onto his waist. I was so tired that on the way to wherever we were going I dozed off while clutching Leo's back. Leo woke me when we arrived. I opened my eyes and we were at some hole in the wall Ramen shop. It was just my style and I had been craving Ramen so this worked out. Leo lead me inside and we sat at a small table in the corner. Leo ordered a bottle of Soju and we proceeded to drink the whole bottle before we even ordered. When the waiter came back we ordered another bottle of soju and our food. I got chicken katsu ramen while Leo got miso ramen.

"So Leo let's play again shall we," I said with a wink. The soju already affecting me.

"What game would that be?"Leo asked.

"Twenty questions,"I said mimicking his smirk.

"Ok you go first."

"Okay basic question, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue and black," he said," Now it's my turn, what's the hardest thing you've ever done?"

"Ummmmm, graduating from college is definitely up there, but one of the hardest things I have ever been through would definitely be when Hongbin got in a really bad car accident a couple of years ago. I had just gotten dumped by my high school boyfriend, Dean, and I was so distressed that I crossed the street without looking. Hongbin pushed me out of the way, but in the process he got hit. If he hadn't been there I would have died, but he almost died in the process. I was really torn up about it, he's my best friend you know and he almost died to protect me,"I said, but then I realized that I had just said something really deep and Leo was just staring at me with a sad look in his eyes. I laughed it off and then moved onto my next question."Okay it's my turn right. Since you asked me a sort of heavy question I guess I have to return the favor, Why did you look so sad when you were holding the kitten earlier?

"..."Leo just stared at me and didn't say a word.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I guess," I said with a dejected smile.

"My ex and I had a cat, it just hurts to think of her so I'd rather not talk about it," Leo said quietly.

"Oh I understand, I've had my fair share of exes. Ok your turn."

"Who was that guy in the restaurant earlier?"He asked.

"That's Hongbin, he's my best friend. We've known each other since we were born, he's been with me through thick and thin,"I said with a smile, as I looked back at our memories together.

"You look really happy when you talk about him," Leo said sounding mildly irritated.

"Well now it's my turn. So Leo shi are you jealous of Hongbin because that's what it sounds like," I asked with a giggle.

"Why would I be jealous of a dude who is forever stuck in the friend zone," Leo stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean he's forever stuck in the friendzone, Hongbin doesn't like me that way."

"If that's what you want to believe, my turn, how do you really feel about Hongbin, dig deep down."

"As I said he is just a friend he has been nothing but a friend since day one. He is more of a brother than anything I don't even think of him that way." Leo looked satisfied with the answer. Our ramen was brought to the table and the conversation dropped because we both had not eaten since breakfast and it was now 9oclock. When we finished eating we had some more soju, 3 bottles later and I was definitely ready to go home. Leo didn't even look phased while I was a blushing mess who couldn't even walk straight, note to self never drink soju again. Once again Leo took care of the tab and if I wasn't so inebriated I would have noticed how gentlemanly he was. We went to his motorcycle and I slid onto the front part of the seat,"I want to drive,"I giggled.

"How about no,"Leo said with a faint smile.

"Then how about a ride," I jumped off the motorcycle and latched onto Leo's neck,"and I don't mean on the motorcycle,"I whispered seductively in his ear.

"As much as I want to take you up on that offer, you are drunk and I refuse to take advantage of drunk women,"Leo stated matter of factly. He unwrapped my arms from his neck and slid me back onto the bike, then he softly secured my helmet onto my head. He did the same to himself and then he started the bike and headed back to the apartments.

"The air feels so nice, Leo oppa doesn't the air feel nice,"I said with a giggle.

He suddenly increased speed and my arms instinctively wrapped around his waist tightly. We arrived at the apartments and went to the elevator to go to our floor.

"Where are your keys?" Leo asked when we were standing outside of my apartment door.

"There in my bag," I said with a drunken chuckle.

"Where is your bag?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," Leo said with a sigh,"did you leave it at the restaurant? You left it at the restaurant." Leo leaned his head against the wall. "Come on you can stay at my place for tonight."

Leo walked over to his apartment door and unlocked it, he held the door open and I walked in. There was a couch and I just fell on it and I crashed.

Leo Pov

I played with the kittens for a while but eventually I got tired, the late night piano playing finally caught up to me. I fell asleep amongst the fur balls. When I awoke Y/n was in my arms. This is a great dream I thought. When she asked me to let her go I knew it wasn't a dream, my dream would have went a little different if you catch my drift. I flipped her over so that my arms caged her against the floor and said,"I'll let you up if you go to dinner with me." She agreed and we left the clinic after she locked everything. We got on my bike and I took her to one of the random hole in the wall restaurants that I love so much. I couldn't help but admire her, she was cute, innocent, and she brought out a side of me that I had not shown in a long time. That was good in a sense, but also bad because she brought out my jealous side and that was not a pretty sight. I was just staring at her, drinking my soju when I heard from across the table"So Leo let's play again shall we,"Y/n stated this and then winked. I could tell the soju was already affecting her.

"What game would that be?"I asked

"Twenty questions,"she said mimicking my smirk.

"Ok you go first."

"Okay basic question, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue and black," I said," Now it's my turn, what's the hardest thing you've ever done?"

Y/n went into her story about this guy named Hongbin saving her life, I was shocked by her honesty and how sincere she sounded when talking about Hongbin. I was glad that she had so close a friend but I knew that there was no way that hongbin did not love her. "Okay it's my turn right. Since you asked me a sort of heavy question I guess I have to return the favor, Why did you look so sad when you were holding the kitten earlier?"Y/n asked.

That was not a question I wanted to answer, it brought back to many memories that were better left in the past. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I guess," she said with a dejected smile.

"My ex and I had a cat, it just hurts to think of her so I'd rather not talk about it," I said quietly.

"Oh I understand, I've had my fair share of exes. Ok your turn."

"Who was that guy in the restaurant earlier?"I asked, knowing that she would answer my question now.

"That's Hongbin, he's my best friend. We've known each other since we were born, he's been with me through thick and thin,"she said with a smile.

"You look really happy when you talk about him," I said sounding mildly irritated. Why did I ask her about him again? I don't want to hear about this other guy.

"Well now it's my turn. So Leo shi are you jealous of Hongbin because that's what it sounds like," she asked with a giggle. Oh she was definitely drunk otherwise she would never ask this.

"Why would I be jealous of a dude who is forever stuck in the friend zone," I stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean he's forever stuck in the friendzone, Hongbin doesn't like me that way."Y/n said with a look of confusion on her face.

At that moment I looked toward the door and Hongbin entered, speak of the devil and he shall appear as they say.

"If that's what you want to believe, my turn, how do you really feel about Hongbin, dig deep down." I know Hongbin heard me ask this question because from his spot on the bar he leaned into our conversation a little bit.

"As I said he is just a friend he has been nothing but a friend since day one. He is more of a brother than anything I don't even think of him that way."Y/n stated and I looked at Hongbin and smirked. He got up and left without Y/n even seeing he was there. After that question the ramen came and we ate, then we drank some more soju and by that time Y/n was very drunk, note to self never give her hard liquor. I paid the tab and we left the restaurant, she ran and jumped onto my bike,"I wanna drive,"she stated with a giggle.

God she was so cute when she was drunk, we weren't even together and I was already having possessive thoughts, all I could think was how I did not want any other man to see her like this it was to precious. This was when I realized I was in too deep and there was no getting out of this. "How about no," I said with a smile.

"Then how about a ride," she jumped off the motorcycle and latched onto my neck,"and I don't mean on the motorcycle,"she whispered seductively in my ear. As she whispered that in my ear my bottom half started to respond. Aish, this little temptress is trying to kill me I thought. Remember Leo she is drunk and you are not about that life. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer, you are drunk and I refuse to take advantage of drunk women," I stated as I removed her arms from my neck and lowered her onto the bike. I proceeded to put the helmet on her head, then I hopped on the bike myself and drove towards the apartments.

"The air feels so nice, Leo oppa doesn't the air feel nice,"Y/n said with a giggle.

As she giggled I increased the speed of the bike, this caused her to wrap her arms tight around my waist. I loved the way that the speed of the motorcycle caused her to press herself against me, she may not have noticed but I certainly did. We arrived at the apartments and we walked to the elevator and arrived at our floor.

"Where are your keys?" I asked as we arrived at her door.

"There in my bag," Y/n stated with a drunken slur

"Where is your bag?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know," I said with a sigh,"did you leave it at the restaurant? You left it at the restaurant." I leaned my head against the wall. Great now what am I gonna do? "Come on you can stay at my place for tonight,"I said as I walked over to my apartment and unlocked the door. Y/n walked in saw the couch and fell on it. Did she really just crash. I went over to where she landed and carefully brushed the hair out of her face. If I thought that she was a angel when she was awake she looked ever more heavenly when she slept. Her hair framed her face perfectly and she looked as if she glowed. As I was looking at her Ravi entered the room.

"Dude you look like a total weirdo, staring at her while she sleeps,"Ravi said with a chuckle.

I just silently glared at him and he took the hint and walked away. I picked Y/n up bridal style and carried her to my bed, well looks like I'm sleeping on the couch I thought. As I tried to lay her down she would not let go of my neck.

"Don't go," she mumbled almost incoherently. Y/n pulled me down. I fell on top of her and was only able to stop myself from crushing her by trapping her with my arms. She moved her arms from my neck to my torso and latched on as she nuzzled her face in my chest. I softly removed her arms from my chest and got up. I covered her up with my comforter and sighed, Y/n truly was a handful. I was exhausted so I went over to the couch that was in the corner of my room and fell asleep as soon as I laid down. When I woke up the following morning my neck was sore and so was my back for that matter. It was around 7 Am when I woke up so I decided I would call the restaurant we went to last night to see if Y/n's bag was there and it was so I decided to go get it. When I got arrived at the restaurant the owner handed me the bag that was left behind. I shook my head as I went over the events of last night, Y/n was definitely a funny drunk. It was still early so before I went home I grabbed some coffee from the coffee shop near the apartments. I got an Americano, nice and bitter and I got y/n a white chocolate mocha, she looked like the type who like the sweeter stuff, and I returned home. After I entered my room I went to my piano and started to play.

Reader Pov

The sound of the piano is what I woke up to this morning, but it sounded a lot closer than it usually was. I was laying in a bed that was not mine and I was very confused, why was I still in the clothes that I was wearing yesterday? Where am for that matter? I looked up from my spot and saw Leo playing the piano in the corner of the room. He looked so at peace while playing but then he started to sing

 _That moment I've never imagined_

 _The words I never even thought of_

 _They're coming to me on this cold night, calling my name_

 _Tears are falling_

 _As if telling me that this isn't a dream_

 _The fading sight of your back grows blurry and faraway_

 _Why did you have to leave me?_

 _I didn't even know why as I just blankly stood there_

 _Did you meet someone new_

 _No it can't be_

 _Was that just me being wrong_

 _My world crashed down in just one moment_

 _I should've held onto you, I should've begged_

 _But you're already gone_

 _Time has frozen in just one moment_

 _I scream and shout_

 _But there's no answer_

 _You're clearly the one who left_

 _But I'm more sorry, I begged and begged_

 _But I hear your voice over the phone_

 _Telling me to stop, that you're sorry, that I should forget you_

 _My world crashed down in just one moment_

 _I should've held onto you, I should've begged_

 _But you're already gone_

 _Time has frozen in just one moment_

 _I scream and shout_

 _But there's no answer_

 _FIne, just leave without pressure_

 _While you leave, sprinkle on top_

 _The memories we so carefully made_

 _Just leave without pressure_

 _While you leave, sprinkle on top_

 _The memories we so carefully made_

 _Just know this_

 _Even this time right now_

 _Is a precious memory of me loving you_

 _Goodbye_

 _It's alright even if everything breaks down_

 _Because in my head, in my heart_

 _I have a lot of memories to remember_

 _If you ever want to come back some day_

 _Even if it's a few years later_

 _I'll be waiting_

 _I'll be waiting_

 _Even if it's a few years later_

When Leo sang his voice became even more heavenly than it had sounded when he talked. He poured so much emotion into his music, I could feel his sadness from miles away and it was driving me insane. I don't know what came over me, but I got up from the bed silently and hugged him from behind. As I wrapped my arms around him, he tensed up. "Are you okay?"I asked with my arms still wrapped around him.

"..." He didn't answer me.

"Ok you don't have to tell me," I said as I began to retract my arms. He stopped me before I got the chance to remove them completely.

"Don't,"he said and that was all he said. We stood there for what felt like eternity, but was actually just a few seconds. The next thing I knew Leo had turned us around and I was pinned to the piano.

"Leo," I said with hesitance in my voice. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't a soft kiss like I was used to, no it was hard and rough and filled with the tension that both of us had been feeling since we laid eyes on each other. As Leo and I kissed I wrapped my legs around his body, he then lifted me and laid me on the bed. He was on top of me and nothing I had ever experienced had ever felt this right. Just as suddenly as it started though, Leo stopped. He stared into my eyes and I did the same to him.

"What does this mean?" I asked

"What do you want it to mean?"He asked with a smirk.

"You already know the answer,"I said as I brought my lips up to meet his.

Our kiss was brought to an abrupt end when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Hongbin.

"Hello" I said

"Y/n where are you, we need to talk,"Hongbin said. He sounded distressed.

"I'm at my apartment."

"Ok I'll be there in 10,"He said then he hung up

Leo looked at me with an eyebrow raised

"I have to go home Hongbin said he needs to talk to me," I said with a smile,"Wait where are my keys and my bag." I was to distracted by Leo's sadness to notice my own pain, I once again had splintering headache and could only vaguely remember the events of last night. Leo silently handed me my bag and a cup of coffee from the shop down the road. "See you later?"he asked with a smile.

"Maybe," I responded with a wink. I opened my apartment door and went to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed suddenly feeling giddy over what had just happened with Leo. He truly was perfect, he didn't even have to ask and he knew which coffee was my favorite, the way he kissed me was pretty nice to. I changed into some pajamas and that is when I heard a knock on my door. That must be Hongbin I thought. I opened the door and Hongbin entered, I watched as he brushed his hair out of his face, that was how I knew that this was serious. That was Hongbin's nervous habit.

"Hey Hongbin you'll never guess what happened."

"What?"he said with a smile.

"You know the neighbor that moved in like three weeks ago,"

"Yeah why?" He smile was slowly disappearing.

"We got together." Hongbin's smile was completely gone, replaced with a look of pain.

Hongbin looked me in the eye and said,"Y/n I have something that I need to get off of my chest and I just need you to listen and not say anything. Okay?"

"Alright I guess," I said already dreading this conversation, it can't be good.

"I'm in love with you Y/n and I have been in love with you since I knew what love was." He said. I just stood there with a shocked look on my face. Did he just say that? Hongbin…...loves me? He looked me straight in the eye and I could tell that he was really struggling to finish.

"Do you know what love is Y/n? Love is giving up your own happiness for someone else's. Love is us as children with our mothers at the park playing on the swings. I would push you and not be able to enjoy myself, but since you were happy and laughing so was I. All of the relationships I've had in the past have been meaningless and I didn't notice till high school, but you are my everything,"he started to tear up, I had never seen Hongbin cry ever.

"God Dammit Y/n I became a vet for you,I worked hard to make your dreams come true and what do I get in return pain and suffering and a life where I see you happy with someone else,"he said his sadness turning to anger and then turning back to sadness.

I just stood there unsure of what to do or say. I was frozen, I wanted to comfort Hongbin but I just couldn't.

"But you know what's even worse? Seeing you in pain because that man did something to cause it. It is excruciating to see you hurt when I know that I would be so much better for you. I would never hurt you like I know that he eventually will. I know that at this moment I am the one causing you pain, but I've kept these feelings bottled away for far too long,"He finished his little rant and I was about to speak when he put his fingers to my lips and with a sad smile said,"No don't say anything, I'm leaving just let that sink in."

Hongbin let himself out of the apartment. I was still frozen in the place I had been when he first started. I couldn't think straight, but the one thought that stood out was did I just lose my best friend?


End file.
